


Lipstick

by Kit2000andAnna



Series: Leon and Claire's REUNION [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: Claire smiled cheekily to herself. She couldn't wait to find out how her husband would react to this new seduction.





	Lipstick

**LIPSTICK**

 

Claire was examining a little object in her hands. It was a brand new lipstick Jill had given her as a gift. Valentine said that this brand was driving Chris crazy every time he kissed her.

Claire smiled cheekily to herself. She couldn’t wait to find out how her husband would react to this new seduction.

The young woman glanced at the digital clock. It was already past midnight but Leon still hadn’t appeared in their bedroom. With a frown she got up from the bed and put a beautiful silky peignoir atop of her lacy black night-gown. She kept it specially for this night’s event.

The woman walked out of the room to check on their little daughter, who was sleeping next door. After making sure that the little princess was alright, Claire headed downstairs and stopped by the door of a cabinet. She took out a little mirror and a new lipstick from the pocket of her peignoir and started to put make-up on her lips. When she was satisfied with the result, Claire placed the objects back in her pocket and entered the cabinet without knocking. As she predicted, her husband was sitting at his computer desk, typing something quickly on the keyboard with one hand and lifting a glass of Scotch to his lips with the other one.

The young woman pursed up her lips in disapproval but walked to his side none the less. She stood next to his desk, facing him. Her hand lay on the table gracefully. He didn’t even notice her presence until she tapped her nails soundly against the hard wooden surface. His eyes snapped up to look at her smiling face.

“When did you come?” he asked in disbelief.

“Happy Birthday, honey,” she answered with a sigh and bent down to leave a kiss on his right cheek.

Leon chuckled.

“It’s too early for my Birthday”.

“You think so? When did you look at the clock for the last time, Kennedy?” Claire arched her eyebrow playfully, crossing her arms on her chest.

His gaze shifted to the monitor only to agape the next second.

“Sorry, I overworked again,” the man said offering her an apologetic smile.

“I will forgive you for this last time,” the beauty uttered, closing the distance between their faces again and placing a soft kiss on his other cheek. Leon’s arm encircled her waist and pulled her body to his, so that she would end up sitting at his lap.

“You are too kind, Mrs. Kennedy,” he whispered frankly before capturing her seducing lips in a sensual kiss. The flavour of her lips drove his senses to the top. She tasted delicious; he couldn’t get enough of her lips as if they were the best dessert he had ever tried in his life. Leon averted himself from her face half-heartedly to catch a needed breath. Her eyes looked darker than usual, he noted. It meant that she had the same thoughts as him, and he smiled knowingly at her, winning her attention. 5 years of a married life didn’t change their relations: it still felt like being on a honey-moon.

“If you want to get your Birthday present, then I advise you to go to our bedroom, honey,” she said sweetly, tracing his jaw-line with her index finger.

“I will follow you to the end of the world, sweetheart,” Leon declared, taking her hand in his and pressing the back of her palm to his lips, never breaking their eye contact.  

“I don’t ask you to go to the end of the world, just come to our bedroom tonight, Kennedy,” she laughed lightly and stood up from his lap. “I will be waiting”.

With those words she took his glass and pressed it to her cherry lips, taking a good sip of burning liquid. Her actions made his jaw drop to the floor. Leon felt thirsty at once, as if he hadn’t drunk anything for years.

Meanwhile Claire put the glass back on the table soundlessly and after sending him a greatly promising gaze, spiced with a breathtaking wink, she slipped out of the cabinet.

“ _She is perfect_ ,” the man thought, licking his lips where her flavor was still on.  He was about to turn off the computer and follow his wife when his eyes caught a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror statuette on his table. The young man grinned broadly to himself, realizing how foolishly he must have looked in her eyes with red lipstick marks all over his face.

“No, she is ideal!” Leon said out loud with admiration and stood up hurriedly from his armchair to run upstairs and meet his unpredictable wife in their private chamber.

The still working computer was gladly forgotten till the very morning.

 

** The end **


End file.
